This isn't What I Signed up for!
by Blanche1335
Summary: Lilian Perez, Lila for short, gets thrown into some stupid camp by her superstitious, self-indulgent parents. She gets there, she finds out what kind of shit hole the camp really is and she wants to leave, until some weird shit starts happening and she is obviously not happy about it but she can't help herself from going on yet another adventure; and who knows? She might like it?
1. Welcome to HELL

Lila breathed in the cool yet stuffy air that escaped the air conditioner of the bus. She was definitely going to miss the sweet cold air before she gets thrown out of the bus and into the 'unknown', and by unknown I mean a goddamn camp that she, nor anyone really signed up for if they ever knew what they were getting signed up for. Lila looked outside to see the trees, because that's all there really is to see when you're in a bus going out into the middle of the woods.

Meanwhile, in another side of the woods, a tall young man and a short, and angsty, young boy waited by the entrance. The young man looked excited, like it was the best day of his life, and the boy on the other hand could not care less.

"Can you believe it Max?! We have a new camper joining us today! And it feels like it was just yesterday when Nikki and Neil came to our camp!"

"That's because it was yesterday."

"I know! Wasn't it great?"

"No-"

"And you are not leaving my side for the rest of the day, especially not after what happened yesterday."

"Doesn't mean I won't fucking try."

The young man brushed of the rude comment and proceeded to run out onto the street once the bus had come into view, unfortunately for him the bus did not seem intent on stopping and so he was run over, unleashing a girlish scream. Quickly picking himself up, he watched eagerly as the doors opened. A young girl sluggishly stepped out and greeted him with a smile.

"Oh! You must be Lila, welcome to Camp Campbell, I'll be your counselor for this summer." He extended a hand. "I'm David!"

Lila paused, looking at his hand and nervously taking it in hers. While David was preoccupied, Max had gone into the bus and took a seat in the driver's spot. "Not again," a thick southern accent spoke up and a one-eyed old man had picked Max up by his hood and dropped him next to David.

"Max, not again! You know how it went last time. Besides, we have to show Lila around! Now be nice to our new camper, okay?"

"No promises, David"

"Great!" David enthusiastically said while slapping a button that said "1st day Camper" on Lila and walking into the camp.

The group had approached a flagpole with a green flag flowing in the wind. David looked at it proudly and saluted.

"This is our first stop, the camp Campbell flagpole." David sighs "I just can't help myself from saluting every time I see it."

"Can we go, _literally_ anywhere else." Max groaned.

"Of course! Follow me we're heading to the mess hall and quartermaster store!"

David quickly grabbed both Max and Lila and walked into the mess hall. They were greeted by a disaster. Food was flying everywhere, a kid with a fishbowl on his head was stuck to the ceiling fan, a small Hitler-looking kid was pretending to be Hitler, even if it seemed like he had no idea what he was doing, a cool kid was leaning against the wall, and you guys get the picture. David ran in to stop the mess and Max went over to a girl with turquoise hair and a boy with curly brown hair, leaving Lila alone and mildly confused.

"Wh-what?... wait..."

The mess had slowly died down and everyone left the hall to proceed with their own activities, and at that moment Lila knew, she was not in the camp she signed up for, no one was in the camp they signed up for, not a single FUCKING soul. Max had seen the horror on her face and walked up to her.

"So you finally know, didn't think you'd catch on so quick."

"They don't have a fucking music camp do they?" Lila mumbled under her breath while looking at Max tiredly.

"Nope, they'll probably get you stuck with Preston," Max gestured to a tall, Shakespearean looking boy(?) who was acting with a skull in his hand. Lila hummed in defeat, which max took note of.

"Yeah, so are you with me? Cause I'm getting out of this shit hole."

"...nah, I'm tired."

Max looked at her weirdly, "you haven't done anything." Lila shrugged in response, and Max walked away. David had scooted over and smiled brightly at her.

"So how's the camp?"

"It's great...!" Lila lied, it was shit and even she knew it, but for the poor boy in the body of a 24 year old man, she couldn't bring herself to hurt his feelings.


	2. Another camper, a new mascot, and more

(This chapter takes place in episode 2 but I'll be focusing more on side characters bc THE BBS DESERVE LOVE)

It was a bright and early morning, David had taken all his campers on a walk around the campus, seeing as yet another camper has come into the fray. If looks could kill the new kid would have had the entire camp and more eradicated from the earth. She tapped her foot impatiently as she rubbed her sleep-deprived eyes. She obviously didn't want to be here, and she wasn't the only one.

Max stood next to a contraption and David was introducing the campers to Larry, the mascot. Larry was taken out of his glass container, he was small and cute. A truly great hamster. That is, until, Max placed a small red marble onto his contraption and it all started falling into place. The dominos fell one after the other, all you could hear was the noise of a masterfully-built Rube Goldberg machine, and before you knew it a rock was chucked at poor little Larry, and he was sent flying off onto the island in the middle of the lake.

"Aw man..." Max said defeatedly, "that was supposed to kill you."

"Alrighty kids! Today we'll be on the hunt for a new mascot!" David said enthusiastically as he and the campers gathered at the edge of the lake.

Max didn't seem on board with this plan and backed up a tad bit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why you gotta put that shit on us? We don't work here."

David then quickly leaned into Max, and his happy tone quickly turned sour.

"Well Max, we were going to make hand-made ice cream but someone killed our mascot and now we need a new one because EVERY GOOD CAMP HAS A MASCOT, MAX!" David breathed out in harsh gasps of air which quickly turned into his cheery smile. This had off-put the new camper and Lila had taken notice but thought nothing of it.

David had straightened up and continued, "…Also, Gwen is feeling…" he paused for a moment, looking for a way to properly phrase, "Under the weather, and this is one of the few activities I can do without her!" Choking could be heard from the distance causing David to run off to Space kid, who was currently choking on regular earth-rocks.

The group had soon split up, Max had gone with the quartermaster and David stayed behind to make sure all the campers in his team were still there and still alive. David looked towards the newest camper and said.

"Delia, you're looking a little tired, are you ok?"

"Camp man, I don't need you telling me what I can and can't-" before Delia could finish her sentence she had fallen over, causing the others to panic. David had leapt into action, running over to see if she was alive, which she was, and had brought her to her tent.

Lila sighed and sat back down onto the grass, she didn't feel like dealing with looking for a camp mascot. She had better things to do, like having an adventure of my own, but no. She had to look for a mascot. Lila saw David come rushing back, he was really excited about this. The remaining campers all got up and went into the safer part of the woods while Max and quartermaster went into the darker side.

The moment the campers had entered the woods they had split up to look for a mascot, leaving Lila alone with a tall boy who looked like he didn't belong in this century(I'm adding Preston bc I want everyone here ok?!). Lila nervously shifted from one foot to the other and nervously asked with a bit of a stutter.

"S-so…theatre huh? Haha…y-you um… do you like musicals?"

She slowly looked over and had noticed him looking at her with a face she couldn't properly describe, and it scared her. Slightly.

"I'm going to go check over there for a mascot!" Lila sputtered out and running over to a nearby bush. The atmosphere had shifted quickly, the air had gotten cold and stale, causing Lila to tense up. Lila is, and always will be, one for adventure, and so she set off to search for the source of the chill. That's definitely a good idea in the middle of the woods.

After a bit of searching, the air was unbearably frigid. Lila was visibly shivering and had come across a boy, knelt down on the ground. He was sickly pale and ice cold.

"H-hey, you need help?" Lila muttered under her breath.

The boy quickly turned. He was shocked to say the least. "You can see me?"

"W-wait-"

The boy had ran over. No. Floated over to Lila, a good few inches above the ground.

"You don't know how lonely I've been! You're staying right?!"

"No, wait- where's your…camp…"

Lila had noticed the shirt the boy was wearing, it was yellow and torn.

"Wait- that's a Camp Campbell shirt- but I've never seen you in c- you're a ghost aren't you…" Lila deadpanned.

The boy was stunned to say the least as he let go of her hands.

"Wow, you're smart and can see ghosts! A double whammy! I'm not letting you go anytime soon!"

Lila paled and stepped back, she had never met a ghost that was this… passionate about having a friend.

"I'm kidding, don't worry." He patted her back. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'll just stick with you for however long your natural life span is."

Lila opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by the ghost boy shoving a hand in front of her face.

"Thaddeus Theodore Thatcher, a pleasure to meet you!"

Lila slowly reached out and shook his hand. "Lila Perez, well…it's Lilian but Lila is cuter." And the atmosphere had livened up greatly the moment their hands had touched, it was still cold, but it was more refreshing than deadly.

"Hm! I like that, so where to next Lila?"

"I actually have to go back to camp Campbell…" Lila pointed a thumb behind her, turned around and started walking, Thaddeus close behind.

Lila (and Thaddeus) had come back to where she had left the theatre kid, who was pacing around for a bit.

"Ah! Lila, that must be you. David's been looking around for you."

"Oh- uhh… thanks for telling me that, umm…" Lila paused. Crap, she forgot his name and it looks like he caught on.

"Of course, Preston Goodplay, and since you so RUDELY ran away, I wasn't able to answer your question, but , YES, I LOVE MUSICALS! AH!" Preston had answered a bit eagerly as he tried to be civil about it. The way he emphasized the words caught Lila off guard for a second. "Do you know that one musical where-"

"Cool! Let's talk another time, I'm tired and today's been one hell of a ride." Lila said before running off, back to camp.

"Well isn't he a character," Thaddeus mused to himself, he's only met two of the camp's newest generation and he was sold. The kids were completely different now and he wasn't going to lie, he knew he was going to love this.


	3. A Ghost Hunt(part 1)

It was the weekend. A Saturday to be precise, which meant there were no activities for today. Lila sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Thaddeus greeted with a smile as he sat cross-legged in the air, right above Lila's bed.

"Morning, Thaddeus-"

"-Thaddeus?" A voice had interrupted.

Lila blushed and looked to the other side of the tent. Delia was sitting up in her bed as confusion painted her face. She swung her legs to the side and looked up to the corner of the room where Lila had been looking at.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh- haha, my imaginary-"

"- _ **Ghost-friend**_ , actually." Thaddeus interrupted as he made himself visible to both Lila and Delia.

Delia's eyes widened as she backed up against the tent wall and screamed. Lila quickly jumped out of bed and clapped a hand over Delia's mouth, shutting her up. Lila placed a finger on her lips while shushing the poor, screaming Delia. Once Delia had stopped screaming, Lila had removed her hand and stepped back as she sighed.

"You ok?"

"What the FUCK is THAT!"

Lila pursed her lips and looked away, humming slightly. She didn't know what to say right now. On one hand, she had a laughing ghost, on the other hand, screaming girl who was going to die of fright any minute now.

"That's a…ghost?"

"I know it's a fucking ghost, I'm asking why he's here!"

"Pfft- I'm here because Lila's my friend! Besides, she's the only one that can actually see me in my 'regular' form, so it's less tiring to interact with her."

"Wait…" Delia had stopped, "what do you mean? What are you talking about regular form?"

"And you said she wasn't dumb Lila-"

"-Hey!"

"Anyways- ghosts aren't tangible all the time, right? That's why we're, well…ghosts! But Lila here," Thaddeus patted Lila's head. "Can see me all the time, and that's why I'm here: she's good company, and I don't have to work hard for her to see me."

Delia's face scrunched up as she was processing the new information given to her. It had taken a good ten minutes before Delia spoke up. "Cool-"

"-Just don't tell anyone!" Lila had suddenly screamed out, which was uncommon for her, being known as the quiet and awkward one in the group.

"I mean, hey, we all have secrets. I'll keep it to the grave if you want me to."

"Nah, it's fine. I just hope no one thinks I'm a freak, I just wanna be like Paranorman."

Delia nodded in understanding. "Para- what what?" Thaddeus spoke up, floating next to Lila, causing Delia to back up.

"N-nevermind that," Lila cleared her throat. "Delia, wanna go on a ghost hunt with me and Thaddeus?"

Delia shrugged her shoulders with a bit of a grin. "Sure, why not? But we get breakfast first."

The two, three including Thaddeus, had made it to the mess hall. It was strangely quiet and civilized, if you could say that. People waited in line, lazily ate food, and some drank coffee. Lila shrugged and slowly walked up to Quarter master, got her food, and sat down. Delia followed close behind.

"So, what's your plan?" Delia whispered to Lila.

Lila was preoccupied with trying to make her food look like a face. "Huh?"

"The plan, what's the plan?" Delia whispered louder, alerting some of the other campers.

"Oh, a plan, well… I was just hoping on walking out, it's a free day so David and Gwen aren't going to stop us."

Delia nodded slowly and quickly ate her food.

The two had walked out of the mess hall and had tried to make their way out into the woods. They were stopped, of course, by an angry Preston.

"Lila! Where do you think you're going? You're SUPPOSED to help me with writing a script for next week's PERFORMANCE! You're a musical enthusiast, I would have thought this had meant a lot to you."

Lila tensed up and looked at Preston, she had nothing to say. Yes she loved musicals, but ghost hunts had appealed more to her at this moment.

"Pfft, why are you dressed like that?" Delia broke the angry monologue of Preston.

"Excuse me?!" Preston gasped, his full attention now on Delia. "I'll have you know the my outfit is based on the GREAT WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE"

"Great? I admit he's a great writer, but he writes dick jokes-"

"-WHAT?!" Preston's face was flushed red from anger. He didn't believe what this denim jacket punk was saying.

"He also wrote a lot of 'your mom' jokes, it's pretty funny." Delia laughed lightly as she watched Preston suffer.

In his rage he raised his hands in the air and walked away, completely forgetting about why he came in the first place. Lila let out a sigh of relief while holding her chest as pink slightly dusted her cheeks. Delia looked at her weirdly before saying something.

"What's up with you?"

"Oh, sorry, I don't deal well with people mad at me." Lila said as she watched Preston fumble away in anger. She wished she didn't have to run him off like that, but knowing him there's really no other way.

"Well!" Lila clapped her hands, "time to go on a ghost hunt!"

Lila and Delia had scurried off into the forest, giggling all the way. Once deep into the forest, Thaddeus had made himself visible to both Lila and Delia, making it easier for the latter.

"So, Thaddeus, how did you die?" Delia asked, nonchalantly.

Lila's eyes widened and she looked at Thaddeus with concern. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, obviously not comfortable with the topic. Delia saw this and cleared her throat.

"You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to."

Thaddeus and Lila sighed in unison and looked at each other. "So, are there any other ghosts in sleepy peak peak?"

Thaddeus groaned, "are there any- Lila, camp Campbell has _the highest_ amount of dead campers, most are just swept under the rug by Cameron Campbell."

"Ok, so where do we look first?" Delia asked with a grin.

((Ok, I'm ending it here, I'll make a part 2 or something))


End file.
